Encuentro esperado
by Lizzie-ao
Summary: Época actual, en el siglo XXI y los títulos nobiliarios aún siguen usandose en la actual Inglaterra. En una mansión que se encuentra cercana a la gran Ciudad de Londres, vive un niño, el Conde más joven de la época actual, y todo era normal en la mansión hasta que cierto nuevo sirviente ingreso a esta, y comenzó a causar sentimientos hacia su Joven señor... Sebastian x Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer fic que publico en mi vida, he escrito otros que nunca publiqué xD, pero me animaron a subir este owo, pero es el primer fic yaoi que hago en mi vida xD, así que espero que sea de su agrado, solo surgió luego de verme de nuevo el anime y leerme los últimos caps del manga *-*

Bueno solo eso, ya llevo escrito unos cuantos caps, pero actualizaré todos los sábados :3, también lo estoy subiendo en Amor-yaoi, pero bajo otro nombre owo xD Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y darle una oportunidad a mi fic :'D

**Capítulo I : El primer mirar….**

Caminaba solitariamente por las calles de Londres, lo tenía todo, título nobiliario, dinero, y una mansión con sirvientes solo para él, y era increíble que ya tuviera todo eso a su corta edad, pero bueno el destino era así, si hace dos años no hubiera pasado lo que ocurrió, justo el día de su cumpleaños número diez, seguro ahora estaría en su mansión junto a sus padres riendo y feliz como lo era. Pero no ahora estaba solo vagando por Londres, simplemente porque en la mansión le aburría la soledad que encontraba en ella, pero jamás diría que se sentía solo, lo que ocurría hace un tiempo le hizo madurar y ver que es mejor no mostrarse débil, no sería débil jamás, eso era su nueva manera de pensar, así dejo atrás al niño que era.

Enserio se conocía bien Londres a pesar de las pocas veces que la había visitado, por eso en la insistencia de Tanaka de acompañarlo le ordenó que no lo hiciera, él lo que quería era estar solo y buscar de alguna u otra manera a quienes eran los causantes de lo que ahora pasaba. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar por una de las calles del East End, aquel peligroso barrio que estaba cerca al corazón de Londres.

Al darse cuenta que estaba por lugares peligrosos, paró en seco. – Debería de fijarme más por donde voy. – Se reto mentalmente mientras daba la vuelta para poder salir de aquella calle y regresar a las que estaban iluminadas, tal vez había sido mala idea salir de noche, tal vez por eso la insistencia de Tanaka para acompañarlo, pero vamos estábamos en pleno siglo XXI y el pequeño aun no entendía muy bien todos los protocolos, incluso había veces que le daba ganas de tirar el título, ya que gracias a ese título sus padres habían muerto hace casi cuatro años y él había sufrido por ello también, pero por suerte pudo escapar de donde lo tenían, aunque no escapo solo, alguien lo había ayudado pero no sabía quien, no recordaba muy bien esos momentos, o sería que su mente trataba de no recordarlos para no acordarse de la tortura vivida. Pero la razón por la que aún conservaba el susodicho título, era porque sabía que le serviría para sus planes y no dudaría en usarlo para cualquier cosa que tenía en mente.

Una sombra lo veía desde lejos, desde uno de los callejones, tenía ganas de acercarse y hablarle, se preguntaba si lo recordaría, lo venía siguiendo desde hace una semana atrás que lo había visto de casualidad en una calle muy concurrida, lo había visto acompañado por un viejito, que le hacía de mayordomo. Tenía que encontrar la forma y el momento adecuado para acercársele, desde el momento en que lo ayudó hace años, el era un caballero no de la nobleza por nacimiento, pero si otorgado el título por cosas propias que había hecho, con 27 años de edad, era joven, y muy atractivo. ¿Y qué hacía él siguiendo a un niño de trece años, entonces? Era la pregunta que se hizo desde el día en que lo salvo, ¿Por qué tanto interés en alguien de tan corta edad? Cuando lo dejo a salvo en un hospital del lugar, más propiamente dicho en el hospital donde él trabajaba, pero que era eso que le había hostigado a rescatar al niño… Ni él lo sabía pero había dejado todo en la ciudad donde vivía para ir a Londres, en donde lo encontraría de nuevo y esperaba buscar las respuestas, que en realidad ya las tenía casi contestadas debido a algunas circunstancias inexplicables pero no se dejaría guiar solo por eso.

Y lo vio, comenzándolo a seguir habilidosamente sin que él se dé cuenta que lo seguían, a veces lo veía solo, otras acompañado de sirvientes, _"Acaso no es muy joven para andar solo a estas horas por este barrio."_ Fue lo que pensó el pelinegro mientras lo veía irse. – Al menos ya te encontré Ciel Phantomhive. – Dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible, solo para sí mismo mientras sonreía de una manera que ocultara algo, y que resultaría muy hermosa para cualquiera que lo viera.

Fue recibido en la mansión por Tanaka, el viejo mayordomo de la familia, ya que estaba desde hace dos generaciones sirviendo a la familia Phantomhive. Ciel lo miró y saludo serio, no era que no le tuviera aprecio, sino que había aprendido a ser serio con todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, era parte de su nueva manera de ser. Pero aún así estimaba mucho al viejo Tanaka, cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza mientras entraba a su estudio a revisar unas últimas cosas antes de irse a dormir. Era cierto que Tanaka ya estaba en edad muy avanzada para que se ocupe de las cosas de la mansión, ya que él se encargaba de sí mismo desde que podía, ya que esas costumbres de que el mayordomo tenía que hacerte absolutamente todas las cosas, mientras uno se convertía en vago, no le gustaban mucho, bueno habría de conseguir otro mayordomo, alguien capaz también para que ayude con algunas cosas de la empresa, pero bueno todo a su tiempo primero se ocuparía de las cosas de la mansión y todo lo concerniente a esta.

Toco la campanilla para llamar a Tanaka, y así poder darle la orden de que desde mañana mismo comenzará a buscar un nuevo mayordomo.

– Adelante. – Dijo en modo de llamada cuando este toco la puerta del estudio.

– ¿Qué desea, Joven amo Ciel? – Fue la respuesta del aludido.

Lo miró seriamente mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio y cruzaba sus dedos, apoyando ahí su mentón. – Lo he estado pensando ya desde un tiempo, pero creo que me parece necesario contratar otro mayordomo, alguien que pueda ayudarte. – Le dijo sin ánimo de ofender al allegado con las palabras.

Tanaka le sonrió para decirle. – Yo no tengo que opinar nada al respecto, si es una orden del Joven Amo la cumpliré.

Ciel sonrió para sus adentros pero estaba más tranquilo ahora, bueno el mayordomo que sea mientras lo contrate Tanaka estará bien, el después lo aprobaría o no. Confiaba en el juicio del anciano.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue rutinario como siempre, se levantó temprano para el mismo prepararse su baño, cambiarse y bajar a desayunar donde de seguro le esperaba listo el desayuno, para luego pasar a su estudio toda la mañana viendo papeles de la empresa, a pesar de ser solo un niño de 13, había aprendido a manejar ciertas cosas y gracias al apoyo de Tanaka como representante legal de esta, ya que él era menor de edad, a llevar la empresa lo suficientemente bien como para que su fortuna aumentara un poco en estos años. La concentración que tenía en el trabajo fue interrumpida cuando tocaron la puerta, y para ver el reloj eran cerca de las 2 pm de la tarde, se extraño que Tanaka recién fuera a avisarle para almorzar, cuando siempre lo hacía a la una de la tarde. – Adelante. – Dijo rápidamente para que pase Tanaka con el almuerzo.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quien estaba ahí no era Tanaka, sino otra persona, un hombre alto y pálido y de cabellos negros con unos ojos rojos muy agudos, que te dejaban mirándolos un buen rato, se perdió un rato en ese mirar, que también lo veía profundamente, cuando una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

– Usted debe ser el bocchan de la mansión, permítame presentarme. – Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia propia que se le hacía a los nobles, en especial a aquellos de la época del siglo XIX. – Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, y soy el nuevo mayordomo contratado por el Señor Tanaka. – Decía mientras se levantaba de su posición, y hablaba bien cortés y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al acordarse como había conseguido el empleo.

**Flash Back**

Ese día Michaelis se había levantado temprano, para hacer lo que hacía desde hace una semana, ir a esa mansión a ver la forma de acercarse a ese niño, que tanto llamo su atención hace años, definitivamente era la segunda vez que lo veía, y ahora era diferente a como era, aunque la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando no tenía idea de lo que ahora sabía o más bien dicho creía recordar, fue en un estado no muy bueno, todo lastimado y herido, por eso lo había ayudado, era una suerte que él hubiera sido obligado a asistir a ese tipo de "espectáculo". Pero bueno al menos de ese día había logrado hacer algo, ahora no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y aunque ahora veía al menor totalmente diferente a como lo había visto por primera vez, eso le hizo llamar más la atención de ese niño, por eso ahora se dedicaba a seguirlo, cual pedófilo para saber cómo acercársele solo buscaba el momento indicado, y este apareció esa mañana.

En un anuncio decían que buscaban un nuevo mayordomo para la Casa Phantomhive, sonrió mientras salía de esa tienda de empleos que de casualidad había entrado en ese momento. Aquí estaba la razón por la que podría acercarse a ese niño, lo había encontrado, ahora solo debía ir a la entrevista y demostrar sus habilidades, que no eran para nada malas, sino todo lo contrario.

La entrevista fue rápida y fue uno de los primeros en llegar, demostró los postres que podía hacer, el desempeño para ordenar la mansión en minutos, y también el de solucionar problemas en un instante. Ya que se presento la oportunidad, cuando otro de los empleados de la casa, un tal Bard, hizo explotar el almuerzo de ese día. Que decir que Tanaka quedo satisfecho, sabía que sería un buen mayordomo principal, eso le hizo pensar sobre darle el total cuidado y dedicación a Ciel, también, después de todo sus padres de él hubieran querido que hubiera alguien que se dedique a él exclusivamente, y más ahora que no estaban con su pequeño.

Lo miró un rato serio y Sebastian esperaba a que le dijeran como había ido su entrevista. – Joven, yo no soy de hacer este tipo de cosas, pero con el desempeño que has mostrado, me has demostrado que eres lo suficientemente capaz de hacerte cargo de la mansión y del Joven Amo Ciel. – Le dijo mientras se sacaba la insignia del mayordomo principal y se la daba a Sebastian para que la comenzará a usar. – Puedo saber que el amo estará bien, y cualquier duda que tengas yo estaré para responderla, ahora es tarde puedes ir a presentarte con el Joven Amo, y decirle que las preparaciones del almuerzo están listas.

Sebastian no pensaba que el puesto era para ser mayordomo principal del niño, ahora sí que podía decir que estaba de mucha suerte, solo sonreía como siempre lo hacía a todo y con una pequeña reverencia de respeto a Tanaka le dijo. – Descuide, no traicionaré ni fallaré en mi misión de mayordomo de esta Casa. – Bueno después de todo él era una persona que seguía las cosas y órdenes que le daban pero ahora había otra razón de por medio para seguir a Ciel, al que ahora ya se había podido acercar como lo deseaba hace tiempo. Y así se fue a ver a su Bocchan…

**Fin Flash Back**

Si no hubiera hablado aquella persona en ese momento, tal vez se hubiera visto como un tonto, por mirarlo a los ojos de esa manera, al menos tuvo suerte, ya que al parecer el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta, e hizo como si revisará unos papeles mientras le decía. – Ya veo que así es, después hablaré con Tanaka... – Dijo cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo, y pudo ver la insignia de Tanaka en el pecho del traje de este. Se sorprendió, eso significaba que Tanaka le había dado el derecho a ser el mayordomo principal de la mansión, lo que quiere decir una de dos cosas, o que Tanaka ya estaba muy viejo y tenía sus delirios de vejez; o que este hombre frente a él era lo suficientemente capaz de hacer las cosas como para que haya convencido a Tanaka de hacer eso.

Sebastian notaba la sorpresa del menor, tal vez esto sería muy divertido, más de lo que pensaba, y decidiendo probar algo de suerte se acercó a él. Y se puso a su altura y se acercó lo suficiente, dejando al niño en un estado de casi piedra sin saber qué hacer. Ciel no sabía pero se había dado cuenta que la mirada escarlata lo intimidaba de una manera muy peculiar, no el intimidamiento de miedo, sino de otro tipo que no entendía, pero bueno no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas.

– Bueno bocchan, el almuerzo está servido, puede bajar, pero no se demore mucho que se enfriará. – Y sonrió de una manera que Ciel lo tomo a burla, pero no podía decir nada, la cercanía que tenía en ese momento no lo dejaba. Y así Sebastian se alejó mientras Ciel lo seguía mirando, le hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio.

El pequeño conde se quedo estático un momento, para después reaccionar. Se avergonzó un poco para después molestarse. – Pero… ¡¿qué rayos fue eso? – lo dijo más en su mente que gritándolo, ahora si se acababa de dar cuenta que aquel sujeto le irritaba, ya vería con quien no debía meterse. – Con que Michaelis, ¿no? – Se quedo pensando en él un rato, para después levantarse molesto y salir del estudio azotando la puerta, por las cosas que acababan de pasar. Tenía que tener algo de guardia con el nuevo mayordomo, sino podrían acabar mal las cosas, por lo menos eso le decían sus presentimientos a parte que sentía algo raro, como si lo hubiera visto antes en otro lugar, solo que no lo recordaba muy bien….

Bien si leen esto es porque llegaron hasta el final xD, gracias por leerlo :3

Bye! :D


	2. Lo que casi sucede

Bueno aquí traigo el capítulo 2 que espero que les guste tanto como el primero asdasd xD, me dije que actualizaría los sábados, pero actualizo hoy porque mañana no podre xD, bueno gracias por leerlo :D Espero lo disfruten xD

_**Capítulo 2: Lo que casi sucede**_

"_¿Quién era aquel hombre que acababa de salir de mi estudio?"_ Era lo que se preguntaba el joven Conde, cuando mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Eso extraño mucho al menor. Nunca se había sentido así con una persona, era cierto esa mirada lo intimidaba, aunque si esa persona lo miraba de una manera que él no entendía del todo ya que no podía descifrarla y por eso le intimidaba, pero no se dejaría intimidar por un simple mayordomo. Él era Ciel Phantomhive, el conde más joven de Inglaterra en el siglo XXI, y era cierto se encontraban en la época más moderna de todas, donde el internet y la tecnología eran una de las cosas que más predominaban. Y él seguía en las viejas costumbres inglesas, y solo por pertenecer a una familia de la nobleza inglesa del cual el apellido venía desde antes de la famosa época victoriana.

Siempre le pareció interesante al niño lo relacionado a esa época, en realidad no le gustaba mucho la historia pero cuando pudo estudio todo lo relacionado a esa época y su familia por simple curiosidad. Por suerte encontrar registros y cosas por el estilo no era muy difícil debido a las influencias que tenía.

Al llegar al comedor, miro el gran almuerzo que se encontraba frente a él, sorprendido se sentó, y su ahora mayordomo le acomodó la silla, y procedió a nombrarle en qué consistía el almuerzo, preparado por él mismo.

– Por favor, no son necesarias tantas formalidades. – Bufó molesto, en serio que sentía que aquel hombre le sacaba de sus casillas con solo mirarlo, había sentido una antipatía inmediata en cuanto lo vio, por lo menos eso era lo que el pequeño conde pensaba.

– Como se me fue informado, me dijeron que mi deber era ocuparme del Bocchan, así que solo cumplo con mi trabajo. – Dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que a Ciel le parecía tan fingida y lo hacía ponerse enfadado.

Ni se molestó en mirarlo de nuevo y comenzó a comer, llevándose el primer bocado a la boca quedo sorprendido, pues nunca había probado algo más delicioso en su vida, como era posible que un desconocido, que recién había entrado a esta gran mansión, venido de quien sabe dónde, pudiera cocinar algo tan delicioso. Trato de comer disimulando que la comida le agradaba, y preguntándose el porqué todo lo que hacía ese sujeto le resultaba molesto, pero a la vez no podía negar que le sería eficiente, por esa la razón de no echarlo ni bien se presentó ante él en su estudio, también porque confiaba en las decisiones de Tanaka.

El mayordomo podía ver todas las reacciones del niño, aunque este tratara de disimularlas, le prestaba una atención única, desde la primera vez que lo vio, en serio, era realmente sorprendente poder ver todas aquellas reacciones que tenía su ahora Joven Amo, ahora podía verlo de más cerca, y nunca se había imaginado ver todas las facetas que había mostrado hasta ese momento. Solo se limitó a sonreír mientras estaba parado detrás del niño esperando a que este terminara su almuerzo. Y se acordó cuando escucho el ruido que venía de arriba mientras él esperaba a que su Amo bajara, que era el ruido que Ciel había hecho al salir del estudio con la puerta cuando la cerró con fuerza. En serio que le agradaba ese niño, esa era la razón por la que lo venía siguiendo desde hace un tiempo.

Se encontraba esperando a que llegara… _"Se supone que Tanaka le debió de explicar cómo funcionan las cosas aquí."_ Fue lo que pensaba Ciel mientras esperaba el té de la tarde, era cierto que no le gustaba mucho seguir los protocolos de las costumbres al pie de la letra, pero el té era algo que él no lo seguía por la tradición de su país, sino porque en realidad le encantaba tomar té.

Cuando ya se estaba impacientando, alguien toco la puerta. Y él con un molesto "adelante", dio el permiso para que pase.

– Disculpe la demora Bocchan. – Le dijo sonriendo de esa manera tan tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado como si no se hubiera demorado, enserio que Ciel se comenzaba a impacientar con la sonrisa que mostraba su sirviente, pero no demostraría su impaciencia a esa persona, no a un sirviente, tenía que demostrar como si no le interesara, y lo único que hizo fue mirarlo molesto y preguntarse en qué rayos pensaba ese sujeto frente a él. – El té de hoy es Earl Grey, y le traje unos bocadillos para que deguste con el té.

Sebastian era una persona rara, según el conde, ya que para él era muy extraño ver a una persona así; pero en realidad lo que era es ser una persona que muy tranquila, ya para Sebastian la mayoría de cosas eran fáciles de realizar para él, se tomaba las cosas muy en calma, aun así era raro que tuviera tanta perfección, y sentía las ganas de verlo en algún aprieto. Más bien intentaría ponerlo en algún aprieto, sería algo divertido y digno de ver, ya que el niño pensaba en que alguna debilidad tendría que tener, y aunque no se imaginara que era, lo averiguaría a su manera solo por simple diversión personal.

Se quedo mirando al joven conde tan profundamente como lo hizo cuando se presentó, era cierto que cierto que sintió una gran curiosidad por su persona desde que la vio, pero nunca había actuado así antes, se termino sorprendiendo hasta el mismo, pero si estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ese niño, la razón por la que estuvo detrás de él desde hace un tiempo, hasta llegar a servirle personalmente, era un sentimiento muy bueno, y haría todo lo posible en acercársele y probar si sería correspondido.

Ciel sintió una mirada penetrante mientras tomaba su té, esa era la misma mirada que hizo mientras se presentaba hace un rato. _"Otra vez, no." _Pensó el niño, mientras se hacía al que no había sentido nada y trataba de no mirar sus ojos escarlata por miedo a perderse en esos ellos nuevamente. El mayor no pudo soportar más y lentamente se fue acercando a su Joven Amo, hasta estar cerca a él, e hizo que este le mirara a los ojos.

El niño se volvió a quedar estático, como se podía perder en la mirada de alguien por la cual sentía una gran irritación desde el momento en que lo vio, aparte que era un hombre y mucho mayor que él, por lo menos unos 10 años mayor, ya que eso era lo que parecía ya que no sabía nada de él, no había leído nada del currículum de este nuevo sirviente. El niño en sí no sabía que sentir ni sabía porque se sentía, era la segunda vez que pasaba en un día, y para ser la primera vez que veía a esa persona era muy raro, no entendía nada, no sentía nada, o eso creía él, solo la intensa mirada roja sobre su mirar azul. Estaba desconcertado sin saber qué hacer ni decir, como era posible también que ese hombre siendo un sirviente tuviera esas confianzas de desafiarlo con la mirada, bueno las cosas no son como antes, era pleno siglo XXI, no había castigos a los sirvientes que hicieran eso, pero él era un noble podría encargarse de esas cosas fácilmente.

Ciertamente la mirada desconcertada de ese pequeño lo atraía demasiado, había esperado con ansias el momento de tenerlo así de cerca, lo miraba de una manera sensual y soñadora y a la vez que profesaba deseo de tenerlo, en sus ojos claramente se podía leer las ganas que tenía de tener junto a su cuerpo aquel cuerpecito que pertenecía a su Joven Señor.

Él quería decir algo, hacer algo pero no podía intento moverse y escapar por un lado de la gran silla, pero se dio cuenta que el mayor lo tenía acorralado en la misma… Y cada vez este se acercaba más y más a su rostro, y comenzaba a sentir el aliento del mayor, y el mayor a sentir la respiración entrecortada del niño por muy probablemente los nervios de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaban muy cerca, solo un poco más y podría besar esos rosados labios infantiles, y muy probablemente castos, eso le agradaba aun más.

Y cuando ya se encontraba a escasos milímetros de besarlo, porque eso era lo que el conde pensaba que haría y lo más sorprendente de todo es que el no mostraba resistencia alguna, más bien parecía esperarlo y le agradaba la idea de que ocurriera ya mismo. Cerró los ojos nervioso, esperando a que pasará lo que tenía que pasar, lo que no podía creer que quería que pasara hasta que….

– ¡CIELLL! – Se escuchó un grito y como alguien subía las escaleras ruidosamente, lo que hizo que el menor abriera los ojos sorpresivamente para ver a su mayordomo dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta de su Estudio, después voltear a verlo con esa sonrisa que solo lo hacía enfadarse, pero que ahora solo lo dejaba más mudo de lo que ya estaba, y se quedo mirando a un lado sin saber que decir, se sentía avergonzado por lo que casi iba a ocurrir, por la cercanía en la que se había encontrado con el mayor y se quedo un momento en su mundo hasta que cierta niña rubia, de la cual no se había dado cuenta que lo observaba desde que esta había entrado al estudio ya que el mayordomo había ido a abrirle la puerta. – Ciel, ¿qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó su prima Elizabeth, una linda niña un año mayor que él, con el cabello rubio y un par de ojos verde esmeralda muy hermosos.

Ciel, se sorprendió de nuevo cuando su prima le sacó de sus pensamientos, enserio debió imaginarse que el grito era ella, más bien si se había dado cuenta, pero no había de terminado de procesar la información, la que ahora estaba al frente de él, era la que había interrumpido con su grito lo que iba a pasar antes… Y el conde no evito sonrojarse un poco, aunque un poco no sería bien dicho, estaba completamente sonrojado y molesto, como era posible, que él, el conde Phantomhive, hubiera estado a punto de humillarse así frente a alguien, iba a… estuvo a punto de besar a un hombre. No sabía si estar agradecido o no a su prima, bueno era linda y buena con él, pero muy ruidosa, y a él le agradaba casi todo menos el ruido, le gustaba la tranquilidad.

– Elizabeth, ¿qué haces aquí? – Dijo el conde, mientras se paraba de su silla e iba cerca a su prima, tenía que disimular el sonrojo como sea así que comenzó a hablarle esperando este se pasara. – No me digas que te volviste a escapar de tus clases… – Le miro serio mientras esperaba una respuesta, y trataba de sacar de su mente lo ocurrido anteriormente, y miro de soslayo a Sebastian que le dedicó una sonrisa y con una reverencia salió del lugar.

La niña solo sonrió mientras veía las expresiones de su primo para acercarse y abrazarle. – Eres tan lindo Ciel, ¡me alegro que seas mi primo! – Dijo abrazándolo tan fuerte que parecía que lo asfixiaría, y el trataba de soltarse del agarre de su prima, que al parecer era más fuerte que él por alguna extraña razón, pero no lo diría, el solo no usaba su poca fuerza para no lastimarla.

Pero detrás de la puerta, estaba un hombre de ojos rojos tratando de escuchar la conversación, y suspiro aliviado y sonriendo por lo que acababa de escuchar y a la vez mientras recordaba lo que casi sucede… _"Si no hubiera sido por esa niña, él en estos momentos sería mío."_ Decía mientras se imaginaba como hubiera sido eso, y comenzaba a sonreír de solo imaginárselo… Aunque decir mío era algo un poco adelantado, se dijo que no, lo mejor para eso era esperar el momento, igual lo quería, era lo que sabía y no quería lastimarlo ni nada, así que haría lo posible para servirle fielmente.

– Basta Elizabeth, por favor, sabes que no me gusta que me abraces tan exageradamente. – Le dijo un poco molesto pero midiéndose sabía cómo hablarle a una dama.

– ¡Lizzy! Es Lizzy… Te lo dije mil veces. – Dijo soltándolo de su agarre. – Por cierto vine personalmente a invitarte a mi fiesta de Cumpleaños. – Le dijo sonriente, ella estaba emocionada eran sus quince años

Ciel suspiró, no le gustaban los eventos sociales, ni las fiestas, ni los bailes, no le gustaba estar entre tanta multitud, tanto ruido, aparte de que no sabía bailar, y no se lo diría a nadie, sería una humillación total. Pero encontraría la forma de librarse de la invitación de su prima. – Eliz… – Iba decir pero la cara de su prima para que se corrigiera la percató. – Lizzie… – Dijo casi deletreándolo para que escuchará que no se le olvidaría de nuevo a lo cual la rubia solo sonreía porque la había llamado así. – Sabes, últimamente el trabajo y las cosas se hacen complicadas, tengo reuniones y varias cosas que atend… – Pero no continuo porque vio la cara llorosa de su prima. A lo cual no pudo hacer más que aceptar. – Esta bien Lizzy, pero solo iré por un rato. – Dijo no tan convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

Inmediatamente la niña rubia se abalanzo encima de su primo y lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente mientras este se encontraba molesto por eso, pensando en que realmente no debió aceptar tal invitación, pues no tenía ganas de verse en medio de mucha multitud que seguro le hablarían como si lo conocieran de siempre.

– Gracias Ciel, ¡te quiero mucho! – Le seguía diciendo mientras lo seguía aplastando fuertemente.

El pequeño conde no sabía cómo reaccionar, si que su prima era muy empalagosa y algo molesta, aun así la estimaba y le gustaba verla feliz. – Por favor Lizzy, ya dije que si, puedes dejar de abrazarme.

– Pero eres muy lindo así que es inevitable que haga eso. – Mientras seguía apretándolo, enserio no se cansaba nunca de abrazar a su lindo primo.

Y una persona que se encontraba afuera sabía que ya había sido suficiente de eso por un solo día, y se preguntaba porque esa niña mostraba demasiado cariño hacia su Joven Amo, por lo que había escuchado era su prima, pero una prima muy cariñosa para el gusto del pelinegro. Entro tocando la puerta para luego abrirla y ver a la chica encima de su Joven Amo. – Disculpen la interrupción. – Dijo sonriendo tan falsamente esta vez, es que estaba un poco molesto, después de todo Elizabeth había sido la causante de interrumpir algo cuando llegó. – Pero el Joven Amo está muy ocupado hoy. Así que si lo disculpa… - Dijo mientras miraba a Ciel y trataba de mantenerse sonriendo como siempre.

Y este nervioso a la mirada del mayor simplemente salió dando una orden lo más serio que pudo. – Sebastian pídele al chofer que lleve a Lizzy a su casa, nos vemos Lizzy. – Fue lo que dijo mientras se iba hacia su habitación.

Elizabeth lo vio irse y luego miró a Sebastian. – Lo siento, sé que Ciel anda ocupado, un gusto, emmhh Sebastian, ¿verdad? – Después de todo la niña era muy amable. – Puedes ir con Ciel a la fiesta, no me importa en lo absoluto si lo acompañas. – Dijo sonriendo mientras salía del estudio hacia afuera. – No se preocupen por mi transporte, a mi me trajo mi chofer y él me espera afuera. – Y vio como ella se marchaba en el auto para comenzar a dirigirse hacer las tareas que tenía que terminar y luego a la habitación de su amo para poder cumplir su papel de mayordomo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya que por lo que había notado en su primer día acá, Ciel no le era tan indiferente.

_Gracias por leer, y actualizaré en cuanto pueda :3. Bye! :D_


	3. ¿Sólo fue un sueño?

Lo siento mucho demora a quienes leen owo, problemillas que no me dieron inspiración x3U y además estar ocupada con algunas cosas de casa xD, pero acá el cap 3. Gracias por leerlo :3 y gracias **fannyhikari** por comentar :D, me alegra que te guste el fic :3

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Sólo fue un sueño?**_

Que se suponía que iba a hacer, era cierto ahora se encontraba totalmente confundido, debía de tener cuidado porque aunque se lo negara como mil veces, ahora se daba cuenta después de analizar un poco la situación en el rato de soledad en su habitación. Se daba cuenta que aquel hombre que ahora era su mayordomo, le atraía demasiado, era increíble cómo se perdía en sus ojos y "eso" estuvo a punto de pasar… - No puede ser posible, pero… - Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ese hombre no era tan inocente como la sonrisa que mostraba, era obvio que también sentía algún tipo de atracción hacía el mismo conde. Él no tenía nada de tonto se daba cuenta por esa mirada, aunque lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era el tener cuidado con ese mayordomo, por lo menos fue la conclusión a la que llegó el niño porque sino no se hubiera acercado tanto a él, era un pedófilo, como eran llamados esos hoy en día, _"¿Qué clase de enfermo, mira a un niño de mi edad?" _Era lo que más se preguntaba el conde.

Aunque lo que no se pregunto el Conde fue, qué clase de niño admitía sentirse atraído a una persona de la edad de Sebastian, al parecer el mayor no era el único mal de la cabeza aquí si se tomaba en cuenta lo dicho por el Conde, tampoco él mismo se podía negar que Sebastian era alto, apuesto, de buen porte y para no ser un noble tenía una elegancia para hacer las cosas… – Pero… ¿Qué rayos hago pensando en él? – Se repetía constantemente en voz baja casi desesperado, como podía haber pensado tantas cosas de ese mayordomo que solo iba solo un día en su mansión, era lo más raro de todo el asunto, era inaudito para el Joven Conde.

Lo que no admitiría jamás el Conde es que prácticamente se había sentido atraído a su mayordomo desde el momento en que lo vio, ese mismo día en su estudio. Pero este no sabía que Sebastian andaba siguiéndolo y observándolo como todo un acosador desde hace unos años, y hasta ahora había podido acercarse a él, con la excusa del mayordomo. Lo que tampoco sabía es que Sebastian se había propuesto estar junto a él siempre, y no era por una mera obsesión, eso el mayordomo lo podía asegurar.

Ciel se encontraba encogido en su cama aun pensando tantas cosas, odiaba estar confundido, tenía que mostrarse más fuerte, más decido, más todo. No como una niña enamorada… Pero porque pensaba que se veía así, ahí si se quedo totalmente de piedra… ¿enamorado? Eso sería imposible, primero porque hablaba de su mayordomo, que era un hombre. Segundo porque era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida, cosas así no pasan tan rápido, era lo que pensaba en su pequeña cabeza el conde.

En eso tocan la puerta de su habitación, seguro era ese mayordomo, debía de actuar lo más normal posible, no ponerse nervioso, ni estático, ni sin hablar. Puso la cara más enojada y seria que pudo, cosa que no era muy difícil en él, y con voz autoritaria dio la orden de que podían pasar.

– Joven Amo, con permiso. Es hora de alistarlo para dormir. – Ciel se quedo atónito ante estas palabras, _"alistarlo para dormir…"_ a que se refería con eso, no era totalmente un niño para que lo ayudasen a dormir.

Lo miró con esa mirada decidida que poseía el menor, como pidiendo una explicación a eso, mientras el mayor procedía a acomodar las cosas que se encontraban en el pequeño buro al lado de la cama del Conde, con la excusa de acercarse a hacer un movimiento. Al terminar lo miro como esperando lo dejara hacer su trabajo como mayordomo.

Ciel lo miro expectante pensando en que acaso ese hombre en serio pensaba hacerle de mayordomo al pie de la letra, había un límite para las cosas y si bien era cierto, que antes a los de la nobleza sus mayordomos les hacían prácticamente todo volviéndose unos buenos para nada, que ni siquiera podían verse a sí mismos. No, él, Ciel Phantomhive no sería más del montón, en especial él, que tanto aborrecía las tontas costumbres, pero nunca lo decía, solo no les gustaba, pero seguía con la cara de niño sorprendido. Sebastian no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risilla por la cara del muchacho.

Acercándose hasta donde Ciel que nuevamente se quedo inmóvil por la cercanía. _"¿Cómo es posible que esto me pase a mi?"_ Se preguntaba a sus adentros el conde, mientras veía como el mayordomo le comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa y dejarlo casi desnudo, cuando este se alejo para ir al armario por la pijama del niño, justo paso una corriente de aire frío por la ventana y lo hizo salir de su estado de sorpresa en la que se encontraba, ahí se dio cuenta que ya no tenía su ropa y que su mayordomo venía con su pijama, lo vio colocársela delicadamente y con mucha dedicación, lo cual lo hizo mirarlo, no sabía ya como reaccionar ante él. Simplemente cada que este se le acercaba su razón era olvidada y su cerebro no reaccionaba, solo el instinto, ¿Qué era lo que este sentía exactamente? ¿Por qué se quedaba así mirándolo?

"_Esta será la última vez que pase esto, mañana será como siempre debo ser_…" Se dijo en Conde más decidido que nunca, sabía que si hacía el esfuerzo de que este no lo perturbará lo lograría. No le gustaba demostrar algún tipo de debilidad, tenía un gran orgullo que demostrar.

Sintió unos brazos cerca de él que lo alzaron para llevarlo hasta el baño donde le cepillaron los dientes, le lavaron el rostro para después secarle con sumo cuidado, para después llevarlo de nuevo a su cama donde lo arroparon, quedándose dormido mientras pensaba… _"Así que esto era lo que sentía cuando mis padres me hacían esta rutina en alguno de sus tiempos libres. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía." _

Porque a pesar de que sus padres vivieran ocupados con el trabajo, por lo menos cada uno de ellos una vez a la semana se hacia el tiempo para poder engreír a su hijo unos momentos, y Ciel recordó como era en esas noches de engreimiento se ponía muy feliz. Pero ahora otra duda había surgido en su cabeza, porque luego de que sus padres fallecieran cuando alguien intentaba hacerle eso a él, se rehusaba molesto y simplemente botaba al sirviente que lo intentara, pero con Sebastian esa noche fue diferente, se dejo hacer "el preparar para dormir" por él, _"¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?"_ Se preguntaba Ciel en sus pensamientos mientras entraba al mundo de los sueños.

Sebastian decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo para cerciorarse que no despertará en unos minutos, cuando confirmó que dormía, decidió retirarse, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente del niño dormido, este se movió en sueños y abrazo la almohada. Realmente se le veía adorable al dormir, se quedo mirándolo un rato para ver qué otras cosas hacia mientras dormía. En eso Ciel se movió quedando boca arriba, mientras pronunciaba algunas cosas que Sebastian no alcanzo a entender. – Ohh habla dormido Bocchan, realmente es muy lindo. – Lo dijo en voz muy baja, para no despertar al pequeño que dormía frente a él. En serio esos labios lo provocaban mucho y por la tarde había estado a punto de probarlos, era como si lo invitaran a probar de ellos… pero debía controlarse no sería de las personas que se aprovecharía de alguien mientras estuviera dormido, o tal vez si…

Pero Ciel seguía hablando cosas que no entendía, y al acercársele para poder escucharlo bien, se quedo totalmente sorprendido….

– Sebastian ¿por qué… - susurró Ciel mientras dormía.

Y ni siquiera lo terminó de escuchar porque el mayor no pudo resistirse más y se acercó a esa boca que tanto añoraba desde hace un tiempo, para besar tiernamente sus labios, un beso que fue raramente correspondido mientras el menor dormía, y las ganas que tuvo de hacer ese beso más apasionado y largo no faltaban, pero si lo hacia el conde despertaría y no sería muy agradable que eso ocurriera en ese instante. Así se separo de él y vio a Ciel esbozar una sonrisa en sueños, para luego irse apurado a su habitación, luego de asegurarse que estuviera todo en orden en la habitación de su Joven Señor.

No pensaba en que enserio pasaría, se había dejado llevar por tan solo verlo dormir. Y solo llevaba un día en esa mansión y ya se había dado cuenta que adelanto mucho las cosas, demasiado para gusto propio, aunque en parte esta situación se hacía algo divertida, lo malo es que podía ser descubierto y ahí si estaría en problemas… ya había comprobado que el menor no le era tan indiferente, así que era algo bueno, al parecer si se le hacía familiar de alguna manera, pero lo mejor era que no se supiera nada aún, mucho menos el menor, a pesar de no saber mucho parecía que inconscientemente lo hubiera reconocido.

Y mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos ya que se había hecho tarde, iba pensando en las cosas que debía preparar para el día siguiente, y el día del Cumpleaños de la prima de su Joven Amo, que era ese fin de semana, como la ropa que este usaría y acomodar la ajustada agenda de Ciel.

Al día siguiente Ciel estaba un tanto nervioso aún por varias cosas, entre ellas la presencia del mayordomo, anoche se había quedado prácticamente dormido al instante, no sabía bien si fue por las atenciones de su nuevo mayordomo o por el cansancio del trabajo de ese día. También estuvo un poco sorprendido de que lo hubiera ido a despertar, le llevará un té y lo vistiera, al principio se negó, pero el mayor insistió en que era su trabajo, y se dejo vestir nada más.

Evito en todo momento el contacto con esos ojos escarlata que siempre lo hipnotizaban y de solo verlos se perdía en sus profundidades, no quería verse débil tampoco como interesado, siempre había sido orgulloso, desde el momento en que paso el incidente con sus padres, más bien dicho había cambiado mucho desde aquel entonces. Pero solo su forma de ser anterior lo conocían pocas personas, ahora debía mostrarse fuerte, porque era la nueva cabeza de su familia, el único propietario y dueño de las empresas Phantom, y no dejaría que este mundo de adultos lo pisoteara. Con determinación decidió que mejor sería ignorar por completo al nuevo sirviente.

– ¿Sebastian, arreglaste mi agenda para ir este fin de semana a la fiesta de Lizzy? – Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo mientras se limitaba a tomar tranquilo su té, le había prometido a su prima asistir, después de todo ir momento no estaría mal así, ya que sabía que al final su otro primo Edward, hermano mayor de Elizabeth, a pesar de no llevarse muy bien con él, le reclamaría por no haber ido a la fiesta de su hermana, y no quería que alguien lo molestara. A veces pensaba en lo molesto que era que alguien te cele en ese extremo, solo eran hermanos, y con Elizabeth solo era su prima, y que de niños ambos jugaran a esas cosas como casarse y eso, no significaba nada ya que eran primos. Así que cualquier cosa que le terminara diciendo su primo mayor lo ignoraba pero no soportaría que viniera a la mansión.

– ¿Joven Amo? – Le preguntó el mayordomo ya que el chico parecía no hacerle caso, y le venía hablando desde hace rato, al parecer el menor estaba muy concentrado en algunos pensamientos, lo mejor sería no preguntar nada ya que se podía ganar el enfado de su amo. Ordenó las cosas que había usado para el desayuno, y salió de la habitación. _¿Acaso era posible que se haya dado cuenta del beso de anoche?_ Era lo que se preguntaba el mayor, y ya un poco más preocupado, pero no se notaba en su rostro, que seguía sereno como siempre, y se dispuso a hacer las cosas que tenía pendientes como mayordomo de la mansión.

Ciel seguía aun en sus pensamientos y se preguntaba cómo se le vino de repente a la cabeza la imagen de un beso, no sabía si había sido un sueño… aunque fuera lo más probable, entonces fue un sueño muy real, porque no sabía exactamente como había pensado en eso, llevándose los dedos sobre los labios y al volver a pensar esa escena que fue en sueño se sonrojo. Él no podía estar así, se había levantado bien y decidido en la mañana, y seguiría mostrándose así, aunque para su nuevo mayordomo se había mostrado distraído y no como un Amo debe mostrarse a sus sirvientes. No importa solo no pensaría en el beso que soñó que se dio con Sebastian… era algo imposible y trataba de negarse al sueño porque a pesar de maldecirse mentalmente por aquella trampa de su subconsciente, muy en el fondo debía admitir que fue uno de los mejores sueños que pudo tener.

Se levantó de donde estaba en su cama y se fue hacía su estudio sin antes avisar a uno de los otros sirvientes de la mansión que estaría en su estudio y que por nada del mundo alguien fuera a molestar no estaba de humor para nada, con solo verlo su humor se había ido completamente. Y encerrándose en su estudio se dirigió a su escritorio a hacer los papeles y tareas que tenía para ese día. – Tsk, ojalá hoy no tenga que verlo tan metido en su trabajo así como ayer… – Y sin más comenzó a trabajar pero no se concentraba nada porque siempre le venía el recuerdo a su mente de lo que él creyó fue un "sueño", un sueño en el que ambos se besaban tiernamente. – Maldito Sebastian… – Dijo irritado por la falta de concentración a su trabajo, su orgullo jamás le permitiría aceptar lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo y pensando por ese sueño.

Espero haya quedado bien y les haya gustado :3, actualizaré lo más pronto posible :D


	4. Una manera de comprender

Bueno hola! Lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar xwx, gracias por los reviews :3 me animan bastante xD, trataré de cumplir las expectativas para el fic :3 espero este cap les agrade :D, aunque siento que le doy larga a la trama xDU, pero ya iré entrando poco a poco en ella. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews!

_**Capítulo 4: Una manera de comprender.**_

Los días para Ciel pasaron tan torturosamente lentos para su gusto, quería que pasara de una vez la dichosa fiesta de su prima Lizzy, por suerte para él su prima no se había aparecido en todo el tiempo que falta para la fiesta, seguramente muy ocupada ultimando detalles de esta, pero a Ciel no le importaba, después de todo él aborrecía los eventos, fiestas o lugares donde se juntaran muchas personas. Bufó molesto mientras veía el e-mail que le había mandado solo hace unos instantes Elizabeth, en medio del trabajo el e-mail lo interrumpe. Aún no terminaba de creerse lo que le había mandado, pero él no se encargaría de eso, así que llamó a su sirviente, para que se hiciera cargo.

Este entró al estudio sin hacer mucho ruido y con una pequeña reverencia, desde lo que había hecho hace unas noches. Había decidido poner un poco de distancia ya que si seguía así, ya se le pasaba por la cabeza hacerle otro tipo de cosas no tan inocentes como el tierno beso que siempre recordaría, y de solo imaginárselo, ya no podría contenerse, y en la situación en la que estaba, y como ya haía visto como se comportaba de orgulloso el niño, no le convenía hacer algo así.

– ¿Qué desea, señor? – Preguntó Michaelis de manera seria.

El menor no dijo nada pero volteó su portátil, enseñándole el mail que hacía un rato le había enviado Elizabeth.

_¡Hola mi primo lindo Ciel!_

_Bueno te escribo esto, sé que es a última hora, pero cómo sabía que de todas maneras vendrías, y como ese día de lo emocionada que estaba de que habías decidido venir a mi fiesta se me olvido. Pero bueno es una fiesta con máscaras con temática de la época victoriana. Madre insistió con esto último, sabes como es ella con respecto a las costumbres, un poco más severa. Pero igual nos divertiremos mucho, ¡ya verás! Por cierto mi padre te manda saludos y dice que espera ver a su lindo sobrino. ¡Nos vemos el día de mi fiesta Ciel!_

_Te quiere. Lizzy._

Sebastian termino de leer el mail, y entendió rápidamente que es lo que necesitaba su Joven Amo, no pudo evitar sonreír por la idea de la temática de la fiesta. Era cierto que Ciel le había atraído desde que lo vio, y él como acosador lo siguió hasta tenerlo cerca, ya ahora que lo tenía en estos días. No solo le encantaba lo lindo que se veía sino también su actitud, una personalidad tan seria y madura para alguien de su edad, pero que a la vez tenía sus momentos de ternura y podría decirse también debilidad y fragilidad como todos los niños, y el orgullo que mostraba también lo había dejado cautivado.

Imaginar a su Bocchan vestido como uno de esos elegantes personajes de hacía años, le sería divertido, lo mejor es que sería un Baile de máscaras lo que significaría que pocas personas se reconocerían entre sí, y ahora que lo recordaba la pequeña niña, lo había invitado a él también. Esto sería muy divertido para él definitivamente.

Solo sonrió para después decir. – Supongo Joven Amo, que quiere que le consiga el traje para mañana, ¿no es así?

Ciel solo asintió, a pesar de que en un comienzo el mayor le había intimidado con esa mirada, al cabo de los días comenzó a retarla, no dejaría caer su orgullo por nada, él era un casi adolescente con un título de noble, y una empresa que iba muy bien, ningún sirviente lo trataría de igual, y así en los días que habían pasado vio que no era tan difícil, hasta había agarrado costumbre de darle trabajos realmente difíciles con tal de divertirse un poco, y hacerle las cosas más complicadas a su mayordomo, pero también se había dado cuenta, que ese hombre era casi perfecto, nada se le dificultara, pero el seguiría con ese juego por diversión propia. Después de todo era un niño, y a los niños "les encanta" jugar.

Había encontrado uno de los mejores atuendos para el Joven Señor, de solo imaginarlo vestido así, sabía que le quedaría muy lindo, aunque de por sí el menor ya era lindo, así que el traje le ayudaría a verse y resaltar la belleza que el menor tenía, sus ojos azules, esos ojos que le habían cautivado, esperaba que a Ciel le agradara el traje que había escogido para él. Después de todo lo hizo pensando en él, aunque el menor no se enteraría de eso. Por el momento no diría nada aún, por ahora era solo feliz con servirle y estar a su lado, sabía que era un poco difícil que el menor le correspondiera de la forma en que él quería, y que tal vez lo confundiría, solo necesitaba una prueba para saber si podía dar el siguiente paso, pero como la semana paso tan normal, y el menor ya no reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando lo tenía cerca, el porqué no lo sabía, y pensó que solo se sentía un poco intimidado por su presencia. Pero ahora había procedido a comportarse como un mayordomo de los de las antiguas épocas, en que los nobles no hacían nada, y aunque a Ciel no le gustase ese trato, luego de dos días, dejo de reclamar el trato que el mayor le diera.

Sebastian procedió seguir ordenando, era esto que tenía que terminar, y otras cosas más que había dejado pendientes, ya era tarde y mañana era la Fiesta de la Señorita Elizabeth, y como le había dicho su Joven Señor, debía estar todo listo ese día en la noche, porque saldría lo más temprano posible a la mansión del Márquez Middleford, el tío del menor, ya que este le había dicho que no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en el lugar. Solo esperaba que su Amo no se sintiera tan incómodo en dicho lugar, ya que mientras pasaban los días se daba cuenta que al Joven Conde no le agradaban para nada las fiestas. Incluso le había hecho un par de bromas sobre eso cuando lo vestía el día anterior en la mañana, con lo que el menor le había respondido algo sarcástico y haciendo como que no las había escuchado en realidad, lo que le había parecido divertido. Al parecer se daba cuenta que ahora que no solo se sentido atraído del menor por su físico, ahora que lo conocía podía decirse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de él.

Caminaba por los pasillos hacía su habitación, ya era algo tarde y tenía que dormir, después de todo mañana sería un día algo largo, era la fiesta de Lizzy y aunque sabía que la familia de su prima no era como los demás aristócratas que no soportaba, habría muchos de ellos ahí, por el simple hecho de que su tía Frances la había vuelto una fiesta de disfraces, seguro la mayoría estaría interesados en ir, sería como esas típicas reuniones de sociedad. Por eso si iba temprano y se quedaba el día con Lizzy, eso le permitiría poder regresarse antes de que llegue toda esa gente que no le agradaba.

De pronto unos pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, sabía de quien se trataba, al parecer su mayordomo le alcanzaba para comenzar sus preparativos como mayordomo, ya había aceptado que lo vistiera y hasta lo bañara así que le daba igual sabía que si intentaba reclamarle, el mayor le saldría con alguna cosa como… _"Pero soy su mayordomo, debo hacer tal tarea. Como no podría hacerme cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con el Joven Amo." _En serio que esas cosas le sacaban de quicio, como podía tener esa persona tantos principios con su trabajo, era absolutamente extraño, pero él no era nada tonto, los primeros días veía una mirada muy profunda hacia su persona, por eso la intimidación que había sentido antes, pero para él, había sido algo raro, por lo menos ya no habían ocurrido más incidentes de ese tipo.

Siguió caminando para llamar. – Sebastian, ¿terminaste todo lo que tenías que hacer? – Dijo seriamente mientras seguía caminando, pero la respuesta que le dieron lo hizo parar en seco para que voltear a ver a quien en realidad le había respondido.

– Lo siento Joven Amo, pero el señor Sebastian me pidió que lo preparara para su descanso. Ya que él sigue con varios preparativos de la mansión y… – Pero no termino de escuchar a la muchacha que hacía de sirvienta, de cabellos rojizos y grandes lentes, llamada May Lin.

Ciel se sentía algo decepcionado, ese día Sebastian no lo cambiaría y arroparía, sin darse cuenta su semblante se veía decepcionado, pero lo cambio rápidamente a uno más serio para decirle a la sirvienta. – Sabes que no necesito ayuda para eso, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo como siempre. – Dijo yéndose serio y rápido hacia su habitación, con la sirviente siguiéndole tratando de que se dejase, ya que Sebastian era su jefe, el encargado de los sirvientes, y si no hacía lo que este le había pedido estaría en problemas, pero el menor ni bien llegó a la puerta de su habitación, y se la cerró a la sirvienta en la cara.

– Joven Amo, espere, el Señor Sebastian se enojara. – Dijo la sirvienta, ya por los pocos días que iba en la mansión, se pudo dar cuenta de cómo se enojaba el de cabellos oscuros cuando no le cumplían en alguno de sus deberes.

Pero Ciel simplemente ignoro a la sirviente, y gritándole una última vez. – No necesito eso, ahora lárgate. – Se sentía molesto y no sabía porque, como podía haberse acostumbrado solo al trato del mayor, porque sentía que le daba solo más importancia a su sirviente, la única persona que había dejado que se ocupara de él, aparte de sus padres. Pero porque le daba importancia a ese hecho, acaso en solo unos días se había acostumbrado a eso, o era que en realidad solo le enojaba el hecho de que no fuera su mayordomo quien le atienda ese día, o solo una excusa para estar algo de tiempo con él. Acaso ya se había acostumbrado a los tratos y cercanía de él estos días, que habían sido pocos en realidad, pero no lo aceptaría jamás, no quería en realidad, eso solo le hizo acordarse de un sueño hace unos días.

Aún se mantenía en la puerta cuando la había cerrado, solo esperaba oír los pasos de la sirvienta para ir a tirarse a su cama, ahora que se había acordado de ese sueño, se sentía molesto con sí mismo… ¿Cómo era posible que una persona como él, tuviera ese tipo de sueños con uno de sus sirvientes? Se supone que ese tipo de sueños eran inapropiados, como podía soñar con alguien que no conocía del todo pero que ahora aceptada como si nada, sentía su interior un caos. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, solo se tiro sobre su cama, trataría de olvidar el sueño, solo le hacía pensar en cosas innecesarias, según su parecer.

–Tsk, debo dejar de pensar en eso, solo fue un sueño… – Pero aunque tratara de negarlo, muy en su interior le había agradado demasiado, al tiempo que su subconsciente deseaba que no hubiera sido un sueño, pero no lo diría nunca, se obliga a pensar a sí mismo, que detestaba eso….

Se dirigía a la habitación de su Señor ya que la sirvienta le había ido a informar que el Joven Amo se había resistido a prepararse para dormir, solo había pedido eso, porque él debía encargarse de otras cosas. Pero no pensó que pasaría eso, había pensado que ya se había acostumbrado al trato de que lo atiendan totalmente. Llegó a la puerta tocándola, pero al no recibir respuesta, entro con un "con permiso".

– Joven Amo, ¿qué sucedió? Aún no se encuentra listo para dormir. – Terminó de decir Sebastian mientras veía al niño tapado con las sábanas, de lo ocupado que andaba en sus pensamientos este no se había cambiado.

Ciel lo escucho pero no le hizo caso, solo se hizo al dormido. Sebastian sorprendentemente al no poder verle el rostro pensó que en serio estaba dormido. – Ojalá pudiera ver su rostro, así vería lo lindo que se ve cuando duerme. – El mayordomo siempre se quedaba un poco, luego de que Ciel se quedará dormido, solo para verlo dormir, ya que este hasta esbozaba algunas sonrisas entre sueños, y eso le agradaba, verlo y admirarlo.

El pequeño Conde se sorprendió del comentario que hizo el mayor, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin que él se percatara estaba totalmente sonrojado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, si seguía haciéndose el dormido podía pasar de esa vergüenza, pero tenía ganas de levantar y gritarle por la manera en que hablaba de él.

Sebastian decidió que debía cambiarlo y arroparlo, así que lo destapo y lo alzo en brazos, Ciel mientras tanto se hacía al dormido ahora no podía levantarse, pero ese día sentía el aroma del mayor y lo sentía muy bien, era raro, y aunque ya había admitido que el mayor le atraía, además de serle útil. Y también sintió que ese día estaba más pensativo sobre eso de lo normal…

_** POV. Ciel **_

Escuchar esas palabras solo me hacían molestarme más. ¡No lo entiendo! Simplemente no lo entiendo… Como una persona puede decirle eso a un niño, pero eso no significaba que me considerara un niño, solamente que tenía aspecto de uno por no decir el tamaño, tenía solo 13 años pronto cumpliría los 14, sería un adolescente. Y aunque yo fuera maduro y tuviera claro las cosas que quería a esta edad… era una de las razones por las que no me consideraba un niño y tampoco me gustaba que me trataran como uno, por eso al principio quise evitar que me atendieran como cuando mis padres estaban vivos. Pero ese sirviente se atrevió a hacerlo, pero aun lo más sorprendente fue que no opuse resistencia. ¡Esta bien admití que me atraía! Pero no era para mucho, ¿como mi mente puede estar hecha un caos en este momento? Siento como toma en su brazos y me acomoda con delicadeza sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado para cambiarme la ropa, solo me quedaba seguir haciéndome el dormido porque sentía mis mejillas quemándome, acaso… ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado? Eso era algo absurdo, pero porque me sonrojaría, ¿de la vergüenza? Más bien esto que siento es una mezcla rara de sentimientos…

Aún no sabía seguía confundido, pero recordé algo mientras Sebastian me vestía y yo seguía haciéndome el dormido, sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi sonrojada mejilla y luego me tocaba la frente. – Pobre Bocchan, aunque no parece tener fiebre seguro está enfermo. –Dijo el mayor mientras me besaba en la mejilla… ¡Ahora me había besado! Esto era mucho de lo que podía soportar y de solo hacerme a la idea de que este tipo ya comenzaba a ser algo demasiado cariñoso, y que al parecer se sobrepasaba un poco, mientras dormía, me hacía sentir algo raro… ¿Pero que sentimiento tan raro es este? Lo que recordé cuando alguien me dijo que era "eso", pero no admitiría que lo necesitaba o que necesitaba ese tipo de sentimientos, es de lo más extraño, una persona como yo no necesita de esos sentimientos, aunque muy en mi interior de mi mente las piezas comenzaban a encajar y a tener sentido… Claro como no lo pensé antes, pero aun así era extraño. Solo había pasado menos de una semana… ¿Acaso podía asegurar que era eso? Igual no me importaba, no me importaban esos sentimientos. No los quería, no los necesitaba. Sentí como me volvían a meter ahora para arroparme en la cama, pero yo ya no aguantaba más el hacerme el dormido.

Entonces abrí mis ojos, dispuesto a gritarles todas las insolencias que había cometido y también a darle cualquier castigo por todo lo que había hecho, pero los vi. Vi esos ojos escarlatas, que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que los vi, el día que se presento conmigo. Me miraban con ternura, pero solo duraron unos pocos segundos, porque luego cambio a una mirada sorprendida y seria a la vez, y sin poder creer lo que hacía. Quería saber que era eso… No le di ni tiempo de hablar, porque alzé mi brazo instintivamente y me incorporé un poco, el me miró serio seguro pensaba que lo golpearía y esperaba paciente su castigo. Aunque eso no era lo que iba a hacer, lo que hice fue el comienzo de todo, por lo menos yo lo vi así.

Agarré su corbata y mientras me incorporaba me acerqué a besar sus labios, aunque tenía la sensación de haber probado ese sabor en mi boca antes… Él se sorprendió, y al principio no me correspondió, pero yo seguía tocando sus labios, solo fue una curiosidad mía, pero al cabo de unos segundos el me beso con fuerza, sentí… lo que sentí fue algo que nunca jamás admitiría pero el beso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que realmente le pasaba a mi cabeza estos días, no lo admitiría jamás, esto tampoco significaba algo, pero lo disfrute, y puedo decir que ahora tengo las cosas en claro, y entendí el sentimiento que tenía en mi interior…

Gracias por leer :D

Bueno no evite hacer el POV. Ciel al final owoU, espero haya quedado bien xDU, aunque lo siento un medio OoC xD, pero bueno es un AU owo

Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda ahora que tengo tiempo :3, Nos vemos! :D


End file.
